


Dans la peau

by TemporiServire



Category: Hero Corp (TV)
Genre: (i guess), Fluff, M/M, awkward smiles involved, parce que c'est un peu l'essence-même du Burstan, so this happened
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemporiServire/pseuds/TemporiServire
Summary: Où il est question de Burt, de Stan, et d'original.





	Dans la peau

**Author's Note:**

> Ouais donc, voilà. Je sais pas vraiment comment vous présenter ça sans vous le survendre, disons juste que quand j'ai re-regardé la S5 de Hero Corp, je me suis rendu compte que Burt ET Stan avait des plaques dans le bras, et la grande question, c'est, qu'est-ce qu'ils en font. Et ça a donné ça. D'avance merci, si vous êtes là, et bonne lecture !

 

 

Il était tard. Pas tard comme lorsque plus un chat ne parcourt les rues, que tout s’est tu et on se demande si on est aujourd’hui ou demain. Plutôt comme inhabituellement tard pour Burt de trouver Stan assis au comptoir de leur maison, penché sur son bras. Ce dernier se redressa et sursauta en voyant son compagnon appuyé contre l’encadrement de la porte.

« Putain, préviens quand t’arrives comme ça, je te jure. »

Burt étouffa un rire. Dans d’autres circonstances, avec d’autres personnes, peut-être, il se serait senti fier d’avoir fait sursauter quelqu’un. Mais là, il s’agissait de Stan. Alors, il s’approcha calmement et désigna sa manche retroussée d’un coup de menton.

« Qu’est-ce que tu fais ? »

Mais un éclat argenté attira son oeil avant même que Stan n’ait eu à répondre. La plaque métallique frappée du mot « ORIGINAL ». Celle que Stan avait reçu lorsqu’il s’était fait cloné. La même que Burt avait sur son propre bras.

« Tu vas la retirer ? Tu pourrais, hein, Stève l’a fait. » 

Stan s’arracha à sa contemplation du sourire patient de Burt pour reporter gravement son attention sur son bras. 

« Je sais pas, déclara-t-il enfin, lentement, comme s’il réfléchissait en parlant. Au début je me disais que oui, et puis après je me suis dit que ça me laisserait probablement une grosse cicatrice dégueulasse, alors je suis moins sûr. »

Stan éloigna son bras de lui, semblant considérer l’esthétique de l’ensemble. Il finit par hausser les épaules.

« Boarf, au pire, ça a de la gueule. »

Le sourire de Burt s’élargit devant les réflexions de Stan. Il remonta sa propre manche pour examiner sa plaque, cherchant à déterminer à son tour si ce bout de métal dans son bras avait effectivement « de la gueule ». La peau autour du métal était toujours rouge, et il faudrait encore probablement un moment avant que la chair perde cette teinte sanguinolente. Quoi qu’il en était, Stan avait raison : la plaque était incrustée tellement profondément dans leur bras que toutes les chirurgies et les crèmes cicatrisantes du monde ne viendraient sûrement pas à bout de la cicatrice laissée par une telle incision dans l’épiderme.

Burt fut tiré de sa rêverie par la voix de Stan, qui reprenait, sans grande confiance.

« Et puis euh…

_ Ouais ?

_ Tu vas peut-être te foutre de ma gueule. »

Burt voulu lui répondre qu’en quinze ans, il ne s’était jamais foutu de sa gueule. Que c’était plutôt l’inverse mais que c’était derrière eux, maintenant. Et puis quelques exemples de fois où il s’était foutu de la gueule de Stan lui revinrent en mémoire, et il fut presque soulagé que Stan reprenne de lui-même : 

« Ok tu vas même carrément te foutre de ma gueule. Mais moi je trouve ça… Cool. Qu’on ait ça en commun. C’est comme un truc qui nous reste après qu’on ait encore failli crever. Comme un tatouage quoi. Un truc qu’on partage. »

Burt sentit une vague de tendresse l’étreindre, tandis que Stan évitait son regard. Celui-ci n’avait pas l’air honteux de ses paroles, juste plein d’appréhension.

« Même si en fait Stève en a une aussi. Et Karin. Et… ok, en fait on est plein à en avoir une, c’est… C’est pas juste nous deux.

_ Bah c’est pas grave. C’est pas parce que d’autres l’ont qu’on a pas ça en commun. Ça nous enlève rien. »

Stan leva enfin les yeux vers lui, avec un sourire, puis un rire, comme s’il acceptait l’évidence de cette déclaration. Son regard sombre glissa du visage de Burt au bras de ce dernier.

« Donc tu la gardes ? »

Cette fois, Stan avait l’air assuré quand il hocha la tête pour confirmer. Cette discussion avait fini par le convaincre. « Mental » avait fini par se persuader lui-même. Burt vint s’asseoir face à lui, et tendit la main lentement, comme on approche un animal craintif, jusqu’à recouvrir celle de Stan. Celui-ci accueilli le geste avec un sourire maladroit. Mais en posant les yeux sur la plaque incrustée dans la peau de son compagnon, il reprit un air songeur. 

« Il y a quelque chose d’autre ? » s’enquit Burt.

Stan semblait chercher ses mots. Il se mordillait l’intérieur de la joue en tapotant de sa main libre un rythme nerveux sur le bord du comptoir.

« Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi ils t’ont cloné ? Je veux dire… C’était ton rêve de présider le conseil, ils auraient pas pu rêver plus engagé. Comment tu t’es retrouvé dans ce sous-sol ? »

Burt laissa échapper un rire amer. Immédiatement, Stan se maudit intérieurement d’avoir terni la douceur de son sourire avec de mauvais souvenirs. 

« Ils cherchaient pas de l’engagement, répondit-il. Ils cherchaient une obéissance aveugle. Je voulais juste proposer des trucs. Faut croire qu’ils ont pas aimé. Et ils ont profité de… »

La fin de sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres. Sa mémoire le ramena quelques semaines en arrière. Il repensait à ses résultats, sa maladie. Il revoyait le sang au creux de sa main, le sang sur sa chemise, le sang sur sa barbe, le sang dont le goût métallique lui restait en bouche. 

Il se souvint alors que sa phrase demeurait inachevée. Mais lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur Stan et son visage déjà inquiet, toutes les possibilités de formulations auxquelles il avait pensé pour expliquer ce sang disparurent. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui dire. Pas maintenant. Plus tard peut-être. Quand ce simple souvenir serait un peu moins traumatisant pour lui-même.

« … De ? » tenta Stan. 

Burt s’humecta rapidement les lèvres avant de répondre, s’appliquant à arborer le sourire le plus rassurant possible.

« D’une erreur de ma part. Une minute d’inattention. Une connerie de débutant, vraiment. Mais tout s’est bien passé au final.»

Il sentit la pression de la main de Stan sur la sienne se desserrer. Son sourire se fit plus convaincant, il vit les épaules  de son compagnon se relâcher à leur tour. 

Il s’en voulait de lui mentir. Car ce n’était pas une demie-vérité, c’était bien un mensonge. Tout ne s’était pas « bien passé ». Mais Stan avait laissé tomber son masque d’inquiétude en faveur de ce regard amoureux et un peu bête qu’il lui réservait quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux, et cela lui suffisait. Tout irait bien.

La main de Stan remonta le long de son poignet jusqu’à venir effleurer la plaque dans son bras.

« Du coup, tu… Tu la gardes aussi ?"

Un petit rire attendri retentit. Burt hocha la tête.

« Ouais. _Au pire, ça a de la gueule_. »

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dans mes headcanons, Stève s'est fait retirer sa plaque parce que ça lui rappelle qu'il a dû fuir ses amis et Mary, et qu'à cause de ça, il ne l'a plus jamais revue.  
> Et Karin l'a fait retirer aussi. Parce que ça lui rappelait le labo où il était enfermé et malheureux. Et aussi sûrement parce que c'est illégal pour certaines compétitions, du coup voilà.


End file.
